Gone
by Destiny Rains 13
Summary: Something that happened while I was fighting Adel. Rinoa dies right in front of Squall, It is VERY sad, and full of anguish. In Squalls p.o.v. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own them!

AN: I wrote this after getting killed by Adel. If it sounds like a bad Soap Opera, who doesn't like those? *A quote from Mai on Yu-Gi-Oh!* Oh, and this really happened incase your wondering…

P.S. In Squalls P.O.V.

I ran though the hall of the Lunatic Pandora. I was _positive_ Seifer had taken Rinoa this way. 'If anything happens to her, I'll kill him!'

"Squall, come on man, wait up!" I sighed and stopped so that Quistis and Zell could catch up with me. Once they caught up, I turned to them. "I'm sorry guys, I'm just really worried about Rinoa." I turned my head, and clenched my fist, "If anything happens to her, I swear I'll…"

"Squall," Quistis cut me off, and put a hand on my shoulder, "We know your worried about Rinoa, we are too. In fact, we all are! Now, come on." 

I looked up, nodded, and ran off. Quistis sighed, and followed me, but Zell just scratched the back of his neck. "And to think, he used to think she was loud, annoying, hyperactive…"

"ZELL!" Quistis and I yelled back. 

"Heheh, sorry…" And he followed after us.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

'Please be safe, please be safe, please be safe…' I remember repeating this over, and over again in my head as I ran. But when we got there, I remember seeing something I wish I had not…

Seifer was holding Rinoa with her arm twisted behind her back. His head was bent down, whispering something I could not hear, but I didn't care.

"Seifer!!! NO!" 

He lifted his head up, and smirked, "Rinoa and Adel, the sorceresses as one! Watch closely Squall!"

He turned back to Rinoa, and shoved her over to Adel. Rinoa stumbled, fell down, and looked up just in time to see Adel coming towards her. At first there was a look of curiosity in her eyes, that is until Adel started smiling like a demon and sent a claw like hand towards her.

Rinoa scrambled back. Adel went to grab her arm as she held it up to her head. She screamed, and that's when the fight began.

We went into battle mode, I could hear Zell beside me, "We gotta save Rinoa!" I squinted my eyes, wondering what to do. "Just go for Adel!" Tch, nice plan that was!

Adel started the battle off by draining Rinoa's HP, "…Ahhh!" I heard the poor girl scream. Quistis cast Regen on her, and Zell cast Shell.

The battle continued to rage on, until it happened. 

I felt as if it were in slow motion, Adel hit Zell with a blast of energy, so Zell countered, and cast Meltdown. Adel drained more of Rinoa's HP, and then started to concentrate all of her powers to cast Meteor on us. 

Zell got knocked out cold from the impacted. Quistis, having the most HP's of the three of us, was still standing strong. But from the impact I was forced down on my knees, to weak to stand.

I went to throw a Mega-Potion, and Quistis tried to cast Full-Life on Zell, but something stopped us. We began to fade like, like…

Like a GF.

I looked up just in time to see the sky parting, and four swords fell in a square on the ground. I looked at on of them, and then it struck me…

One of the swords was Odin's.

'No…' I thought.

A red swirl formed in the middle of the swords. The swirl rose up, and a figure wrapped in a red scarf appeared. 

Gilgamesh.

'No…not now, not yet!' But it didn't matter, I couldn't move. The GF was using all of my strength. Then, Gilgamesh reached for one of the swords.

'No.' I thought.

He grabbed the sword, and did something I wish had never happened…

"Excalibur!" He shouted.

"NO!!!" But it was to late. The GF sliced in a diagonal line upward, and she was hit.

The blow took away around 5500HP's from both of them. But what really hurt me was when…Rinoa's body went limp.

'No…' I thought, and then I said aloud, "…Rinoa." That was when I started to cry.

And then, it really hit me, she was…

Gone…

AN: Well, how'd you like it? The stuff about slow-motion, what Quistis and Zell said at the beginning, and Squall crying, and thinking all that stuff was just added for more drama. But the rest is real!^_^ Please read and review, and maybe I'll write one in Rinoa's P.O.V about when Squall got hit with an ice icicle. Tell me if I should. Well, thankies! ^_~

P.S. I know I made Zell sound A LOT like Joey (AGAIN with the Yu-Gi-Oh!) But I thought it would give the story more spice. Wouldn't want people committing suicide over my story, now would ya? (Although I HIGHLY doubt that that will happen!)


End file.
